


In The End It Didn’t Even Matter

by FandomWars



Series: When you try so hard and get so far [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Diabetes, Disability, Disabled Original Character, Gen, Graphic Description, Non-Canonical Character Death, Order 66, Physical Disability, Revenge of the Sith, ruin-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWars/pseuds/FandomWars
Summary: Obi-Wan’s padawan Grim, has many unique things about her. She uses these to her advantage though her enemies know her weaknesses, even those she does not see herself.What happens when master and padawan get caught in in the web of the Sith?What happens when one choice changes the galaxy?What happens when Grim is forced to take on a new role to keep the galaxy balanced?
Series: When you try so hard and get so far [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858579
Kudos: 1





	1. It Has Begun

They had just come back from rescuing the chancellor. The teenager that went with them ran to her room the moment they got back. Plopping on her bed she began to cry.

It had begun. There’s no stopping it now. “Why?” she asked nothingness.

Obi-Wan entered, “padawan.”

”Don’t talk to me, master. I, I need time,” she said.

“Is this what you have been talking about, Grim?” he asked his young padawan.

The teen didn’t say anything. Obi-Wan put a hand on his padawan’s shoulder. “Please talk with me.”

“It has begun, Revenge Of The Sith. That’s the name of the movie.”

”That doesn’t sound good,” her master said.

The padawan snorted, “that’s an understatement. Shall I name the key events?” Grim didn’t wait for Obi-Wan to respond. “Saving Palpatine, which we just did. Anakin having visions. Anakin joining the council. The destruction of the Jedi. Anakin’s fall. The rise of Darth Vader.”

”That’s a lot,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

”Oh really?” she snapped.

“Do you want to talk to council about this?”

“No. Speaking of which don’t you have a meeting with them master?”

Obi-Wan got the cue left, leaving his padawan alone.

Grim smiled and pulled out a small disk from under her bed. A holographic image of a togruta appeared, “hey Ash.”

Ahsoka smiled, “hey Grim. Sorry I didn’t hug you when we saw each other earlier.”

“Don’t be,” the padawan laughed. “You have some Sith butt to kick.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t when you were here.”

”I had to save my master’s girlfriend,” she joked.

* * *

The chancellor paced in his office. That meddling padawan of Kenobi’s had almost ruined everything. Though soon enough she’d no longer be a threat. He just had to wait. He laced his hands together and grinned. “You don’t have much time left, Grim,” he mused looking out the window.


	2. Perfect Doesn’t Last

Grim and Obi-Wan stayed in the war room while everyone else left. “You missed the report on the outer rim sieges,” Obi-Wan told Anakin as the younger man entered the room.

“I’m sorry, I was held up. I have no excuse,” the young man told him. He eyed Grim curiously she rarely was there for reports.

”In short they are going well,” Kenobi said.

“Then, what’s wrong?” Anakin asked directing the question more at Grim.

”The senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the chancellor today,” the padawan said.

”That’s a good thing isn’t it?”

The teen laughed a somewhat crazed laugh. “No, it’s not. Please be careful of Palpatine,” she practically begged Anakin.

“Why?”

”He’s requested your presence,” the padawan said simply. “But kriff that, I’m going with you.”

Obi-Wan was surprised by that along with Anakin. That made the younger man feel better. That meant Grim didn’t tell Kenobi this. The padawan and her master seemed to keep so much from him. He _hated_ it. 

“Padawan,” Obi-Wan began.

”No. You don’t get a say on this. We’ve gotten to the point where it’s a tug of war between me and Sidious, alone,” she snapped.

”What do you mean?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan knew his padawan was dealing with a Sith Lord and didn’t even tell him?! What was going on?

“I mean. I can no longer rely on others for help. I must do these next steps alone. Well, alone with Anakin.”

”That doesn’t even make sense!” Obi-Wan pointed out.

”It doesn’t have to, Master.”

* * *

Skywalker and Grim entered his office. The chancellor stopped and raised a brow at the padawan.

The meddling fool only smirked back.

”You requested me, chancellor?” Skywalker asked.

”Yes I did, my boy,” the elder said laced with sweetness.

The padawan scowled at the old man. The chancellor only smirked in response.

”Though I do not remember asking Grim to come along.”

”She ins-“

”Well unfortunately, chancellor,” she bowed politely. “I felt I must. Perhaps it was the will of the force,” the fool smirked.

“Ah yes, the force, it must be. Who am I to question it?” the chancellor said, easily playing the girl’s game.

Anakin looked between the old man and the teenager confused. “What is it you wanted to tell me?” he asked, interrupting the man and the fool.

”I hope you trust me, Anakin,” Palpatine told the knight.

”Of course,” the young man responded.

The chancellor grinned at the padawan as she cringed at how easily Anakin trusted him.

”I need your help, son,” the old man continued.

”What do you mean?”

”I’m depending on you.”

”For what? I don’t understand.”

”Child, could you please leave and let the adults talk,” Palpatine told the padawan.

”Anakin is barely an adult himself,” she quipped fast. “If you call tell him this, you can tell me. Also if I can fight in a war for three years, and see countless men die. If I can have breakdowns every battle, if I can’t live like a child. I no longer qualify as one.”

Anakin gawked at the padawan’s outburst.

The old man shook his head, “I am sorry you have to deal with all that child,” the chancellor said with such sick sweetness.

“I,” she took a deep breath. “Shall go now, I apologize, chancellor.”

* * *

Obi-Wan found his padawan in her quarters. “How did it go?” she asked.

”As well as to be expected, Anakin does not like his new assignment.”

The padawan chuckled, “of course not. He’s attached to the chancellor and the idea that he’s a good man. He refuses to believe an idea that goes against that.”

The master shook his head and laughed. “Force, you’ve gotten wise.”

”Nah, it just comes out when it needs to,” Grim said with a small smile.


	3. Reflection

That night Grim had a nightmare.

Lakes of lava painted the landscape. It was as if she was standing in a painting of hell. The lava gurgled and bubbled. In the distance two creatures fought. A creature of darkness, wings of a demon escaping its back. Despite it all, a line of white circled the beast.

The beast of darkness left a cold chill on the young girl despite the heat of the world. It was as if she was standing atop of lava and that a wall of ice surrounded her at once.

The creature of light was that of an angel. The wings enticing the teen with their beauty. The demon and angel fought, when the beasts transformed.

The demon shifted to Anakin, the angel to Obi-Wan. She heard the lines that she feared: “its over Anakin! I have the high ground!”

“You underestimate my power!”

Anakin bounded and as he did he shifted into a splitting image of the teen.

Obi-Wan shifted to Anakin, then Ahsoka. All screaming at the burning teenager.

Grim ran to her image when the face shifted to that of Vader. Grim screamed and woke up sweating.

The padawan began to cry, looking up at the ceiling. She grabbed her comm, and the figure of her girlfriend appeared. “Are you okay?”

The human shook her head. “Nightmare.”

”Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. I just needed comfort.”

”Well I have a good feeling about tomorrow.”

Grim shifted. “I don’t.”

”Why?” Ahsoka asked.

”It’s nothing,” she smiled sadly.

* * *

The next day Obi-Wan and Grim were on their way to Utapou. Before they arrived however they had to talk with Ahsoka.

”There are small firefights in this sector,” Bo told the two Jedi. “But so far your clones have been as effective as promised. Still, without Maul in custody it could all fall apart quickly. We need to move quickly before he escapes.”

”He mentioned a named,” Ahsoka told them. “Darth Sidious.”

Both Master and Padawan cringed at the name.

”Who is this Sidious?” Bo asked.

”The Sith Lord behind the Clone War. The one I’ve been trying to stop,” the padawan told Bo and Ahsoka. “He’s been playing both sides since the beginning.”

”If I’m to capture Maul I need more men,” Ahsoka told the two Jedi.

”No,” Grim said too fast. “You have enough and besides, Obi-Wan and I are on a mission.”

”What’s with the forlorn look Grim?”

She didn’t respond, only closed her eyes to take a deep breath. She walked away fear lacing every thought. Fear and dread.


	4. Lose Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan gets a shock and Grim has a mental break down! A droid is tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grim made her own astromech and decided to make his name a pun. Introducing 6D-6!

Master and Padawan, a bond so unbreakble. However, there may be a secret that Grim has kept from Obi-Wan. Well several, really.

Maybe she shouldn’t have lied about her health. Because now, she felt herself begin to shake. 

Her hands shook, and she felt dizzy. “Not good,” she muttered as they began to get close to Utapau.

”What’s not good padawan?” Obi-Wan asked through the ship’s comm.

The padawan didn’t respond her eyes closing as she felt tired.

”Padawan?”

Grim’s ship began to lose control until her astromech took control of the ship.

The master was scared now. That had never happened. “Six-Dee what’s going on with Grim?”

{“She told me not to tell you”}

”Well something obviously has happened!”

{“She passed out. Grim forgot to eat before the mission. She exercises when she’s stressed, so she crashed.}

”Wait, does she have diabetes?”

Six-Dee beeped sadly.

”Why didn’t she tell anyone?”

{“She was scared that meant she wouldn’t be able to fight.”}

* * *

Prior to the mission the padawan was punching and kicking the air. She wore a black headband to keep her padawan braid from getting in her face.

”Stupid Jedi. Stupid Sith. Stupid movie. Stupid universe. Stupid Anakin. Stupid Palpatine!” she vented. Sweat ran down her face, and her chest heaved.

”Stupid fucking war!” she shouted loudly kicking the wall that time. Grim was so scared of what was to come she forgot to use the correct swear.

The padawan took a deep breath before letting out a roar and falling to the ground. Face buried in her hands, as she sobbed.

Her soul ached, her mind raced, and above all: her head screamed. It was out of her control now. Was she even control at all?

That’s when Master Windu came in. “I can see something’s upsetting you.”

The padawan sniffed and looked up, “o-oh. Master Window.”

Normally she would’ve laughed at her mistake but not when that was about to happen. Instead she began to cry even more.

“I had a feeling you might want one last lesson on Juyo.”

”Okay I know it’ll be the last lesson,” she said darkly. “But what makes you say that?”

The master sighed, “you said it yourself, Grim. The end has begun, and I know I don’t survive. Do I?”

”No. You almost did but...” she choked up. “How ‘bout that last lesson?”

* * *

When Obi-Wan landed on Utapau he ran over to his padawan’s ship as Six-Dee landed it. As the ship opened the master pulled his padawan out. “6D-6 how do I help her?” he asked.

The droid popped out two tablets. “Glucose tablets. It should get her blood sugar up. If that doesn’t work,” a syringe popped out of the droid. “Use this. It’s for emergencies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!!!
> 
> Also on that flashback scene, basically, Grim gets lessons with Windu on how to use Form VII. Windu thought she was too rebellious at first but he warmed up to her.
> 
> And yes I did my research on T1D, and I have it myself so....


	5. Turn Back

Grim grinned like an idiot as they stood and watched Grevious. Hello there was about to happen.

The two Jedi dropped their cloaks, jumped down and then: “hello there.”

“Jedi,” Grevious coughed.

”Urgh, of course being here meant the meme wouldn’t be finished,” sighed the padawan.

The older Jedi looked at his padawan that practically screamed: “???????”

“You are bold,” the cyborg continued. “Kill them.”

The cyborg’s guard droids moved towards the Jedi. Master and padawan ignited their sabers before crushing the droids. The circle of droids then pointed all of their blasters at them. “Back away,” Grevious ordered. “I will deal with these Jedi slime myself.”

”Your move,” Obi-Wan taunted.

”You fool, I have been trained in your Jedi arts, by Count Dooku.”

”And he trained the guy who killed him. Also yeah we know, this isn’t our first fight, skull face.” Grim retorted sassily.

The duel began, Grim switching between multiple forms, confusing the droid general. Obi-Wan attacked the front and Grim went from behind.

Then there were shouts of the clones as they joined the fight. Obi-Wan grinned but the padawan stiffened. She had failed to stop Sidious. That meant....

* * *

“Chancellor,” Anakin said as he walked over to him. “We just received a report from Master Kenobi and Padawan Grim. They have engaged General Grevious.”

“I can only hope they are up to the challenge,” the chancellor responded.

“I should be there with him, not Grim.”

”It’s upsetting to me that the council doesn’t seem to appreciate your talents. Don’t you wonder why they won’t make you a Jedi Master?”

”I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that... I’m being excluded from the council. Even Grim gets more say with the council. Grim! And she’s just a stupid padawan! She isn’t even that powerful! There are things they aren’t telling me.”

”They don’t trust you Anakin. Especially Grim. They’ve seen your future, they know your powerful. They fear it. Let me help you see through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you,” they began to walk and talk now.

* * *

During the battle Grim had a sinking feeling in her gut, almost bursting in tears. Somehow she knew it was almost over.

”So uncivilized,” her master said as he tossed away a blaster he used to kill Grevious. This brought Grim back to the present.

The two began to head back. When they got back to the clones they split up. “Wait, why?!”

“It’ll be fine padawan. Besides, I have a feeling we need to.”

Grim kept arguing. She was arguing so loudly and so much she didn’t hear it.

“Execute Order 66.”

All the sudden Obi-Wan fell to the ground dead....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger again! Also final chapter is angst. Have fun!


	6. Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grim faces the dark reality and tries to step into the shoes of her master for the final act of this war

Grim couldn’t believe it. No, it was impossible. She grabbed her master and ran with him, refusing to believe he was dead. “Come on, Master!” she cried. A blaster bolt hit her in the shoulder. The padawan hissed but she kept running.

She ran to a ship tossed Obi-Wan in it and jumped in herself, flying off world. “Emergency code 193, I have no contact on any frequency,” Grim found herself saying. Still refusing to believe Obi-Wan as dead.

A flickering image of Bail appeared, “Padawan Grim.”

”Repeat,” the padawan said.

”Padawan Grim,” the Senator repeated.

”The clones have turned on us, I need your help.”

”We have just rescued Master Yoda, I’m sending you our coordinates now.”

”Thank you.”

The padawan met Organa, Yoda, and Satine at the coordinates. When Satine saw Obi-Wan her face fell and she ran over to him. Yoda looked sadly at the padawan.

”Obi!” Satine cried as she realized he was dead. “No, what happened?”

”I, it all happened so fast. I...he’s really gone isn’t he?”

Yoda looked at her, “one with the force, he is.”

”But it’s too soon. I failed. I... we need to return to the Jedi Temple. Dismantle the coded signal, and save any survivors.”

”What Obi-Wan did was this, hmm?” Yoda asked.

”Yes,” she said as she lowered her head. She clenched her fists. “I have to take the roll of Obi-Wan now.”

As they began to enter Courcant there was a message telling Bail to come to a special session of congress. “It could be a trap,” Bail said.

”It’s not. Sidious can’t rule the galaxy without the senate intact. At least for the first nineteen years.”

”Go you must,” Yoda said agreeing with the padawan.

When the two Jedi entered the temple, Grim collapsed to the ground by one of the dead padawans. And screamed, she screamed with all the anguish inside her soul.

”By a lightsaber, this padawan, was killed.”

”I know that!” Grim snapped. “I failed, and now I-I can’t do this,” she yelled her eyes flashing yellow for just a moment.

”Calm down, you must, padawan,” Yoda said.

”Calm down?! The Jedi are gone! The Sith win! Obi-Wan is dead! And I’ll have to fight Anakin in his place! I can’t do that! I can’t!”

”Hard this is, your fault, this is not,” Yoda told the girl.

”It is my fault! It is! It is! It is!” the padawan ran to the council chambers. She knew all the younglings there died by Anakin and Anakin alone. “Why couldn’t those stupid clones have killed me as well?! I kriffing _hate_ Anakin!” She took a breath. “No, I don’t, I need to calm down,” she took another deep breath. “I have to make that message, I have to be Obi-Wan.”

* * *

She landed on Mustafar looking out at the hellscape. It was time to face Anakin. She had to do it. Grim looked at her lightsaber, “I’m so sorry,” she muttered as she began to head to Anakin. “Skywalker!” she called when she saw him. The bodies of the separatists leaders were at his feet and the room stank of death but she ignored it.   
  
Anakin turned and looked at the padawan there was some dried blood on her left shoulder from what seemed to be a blaster wound. Her blonde hair was a mess as she glared at him with such fury she might have turned dark then and there. “Where’s your master?” taunted Anakin, no, taunted Vader.

“He’s dead,” said the child. Dead. The word had so much weight to it, and it solidified the truth she tried to ignore. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, her father figure, was dead. Grim ignited her lightsaber, the purple blade flicked to life, and as she got into the opening position of Soresu she broke. She could not fight Anakin Skywalker. She could not fight her brother. Instead the teen turned her back on her fallen friend and walked away. She could not fight him. Let alone kill him.   
  


Skywalker was tempted to kill her but as she walked away he knew that living with the guilt of her master’s death was enough. “Until we meet again, Jedi,” called the fallen Jedi.

“Let’s hope that never happens,” responded Grim without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to finish but here we go! It all fell down!


End file.
